


Till the Very End

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Barret Wallace, Mentioned Marlene Wallace, Pre-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Proposals, Reckless Driving, They both suck, angry reno, cloud is bad at communication, cloud is sappy, he deserves it, so is reno, speeding down the highway, tifa and rude are minor, tifa kinda manipulates reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Tifa calls Reno to tell him something concerning about his beloved. In a blind panic, he rushes to Seventh Heaven for a surprise.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Kudos: 11





	Till the Very End

**Author's Note:**

> (hey hey! this is one to make up for not posting for like 3 days, sorry about that again, I'll do better. something sweet this time, to prepare for tomorrow. The good news is that I have tomorrow off, and then Wednesday is the last day I work for a few days, so there should be more content coming. hope you enjoy this one :3 Happy Holidays!)  
> I do not own anyone or anything from squaresoft/square enix.

When Reno turned on his phone that evening, he was met with 13 missed call notifications from Tifa, and that made his blood run cold. He felt nauseated, almost. The last call had been at 6:45 and it was now 7:10. Fifteen minutes had passed since the last call, but he noticed she’d been calling since 5:00. It was enough to make him shake. What could have gone wrong during the day? Surely nobody had died, right? No, no, that was the worst-case scenario, he told himself. He dialed Tifa’s number with haste, his anxiety only worsening when there wasn’t an answer after the third ring. And then he heard a shaky voice on the other end of the call. 

“Reno? I’m so glad you called, I need to tell you something. It’s about Cloud, something happened while we were on a mission today. He’s really hurt, I think he would feel better if you were here.” Tifa spoke like she was breathless, she must have been worried sick about him. Reno knew the feeling. 

“Yeah, be right over. See you in 15, ‘kay? Make sure he doesn’t die on me.” He was half-joking about the last part, but deep down he was incredibly worried that his beloved might drop dead while he took the train to the slums. He grabbed the lanyard that held his keys and wallet and darted out of the door, headed to the elevator. The way down seemed to take longer than usual, but maybe that was because his heart was beating a mile a millisecond and he felt like he would die if he didn’t get there in under 15 minutes. His foot tapped impatiently, watching the green numbers on the elevator screen with frustration. He could see the steam that came off of him floating in the air. 

When the elevator finally dinged and the doors open, he found himself sprinting for his car. His legs moved faster than he could think, and before he knew it he was speeding down the highway route to the train station. The phone tucked in his pocket rang again but he decided that it wasn’t, couldn't be worth risking his life over at the moment. Maybe later, when he was level-headed, he’d consider picking up the phone ever again. 

His mind drifted to thoughts about Cloud and how severely he must’ve been hurt to warrant a call from Tifa. He was a soldier, he still has the mako inside of him, he should be able to take a lot. But maybe he’d come down with something, or he’d been stabbed in an artery. What if he got his leg cut off? I mean, yeah that would suck, but it’s nothing Reno couldn’t get used to. His death, on the other hand, not so much. He would never forgive him. Never in his life, willing or otherwise, would he forgive Cloud if he died. He had made a promise to Reno that they would be with one another to the very end. If he broke that, Reno would be crushed, and Cloud, a liar. 

His eyes welled with tears quicker than he would’ve liked and he blinked them back, all the while trying to park. He wouldn’t cry, no matter what went down at the bar. Absolutely no tears, not from him anyway. He took a moment to collect himself before stepping out of his car and navigating around the station. He had just barely made it to the station in time for the train to depart and he boarded with haste. 

Reno had received no updates on the situation as he sat in a corner of the locomotive. His heart had not calmed down once, neither had his breathing. His blood was cold as ice and raced through his veins. He felt as though he’d done heroin. The slums couldn't come fast enough. Anxiety kept him on the edge of a panic attack and the pounding in his head kept him conscious. Time seemed slower and it seemed as though he was floating through it like swimming through molasses on a cold day. Even the colorful decorations and advertisements couldn’t distract him. 

When the train had come to a halt and the doors had slid open, there was a burst of frigid air that was thick and almost chewable. It felt foreign in his lungs and he had to take a few breaths to get used to it. He stepped out into the station area, speed walking his way through the crowds of people that were desperate to be home for Christmas and those that were the ones coming home. As soon as his feet hit the dirt of the sector 7 slums, he broke into a sprint. Seventh Heaven’s wooden sign came into sight, along with the small patio and wooden staircase. He was panting a little but it wasn’t like he cared. His feet pounded against the stairs and patio, finally bursting through the front doors of the bar. 

Leaning over, his panting grew faster as he tried to regulate his breathing. In the background, there was a faint Christmas-y song that was coming from the jukebox, along with a myriad of bright lights strung atop the wooden walls. He looked up to see mistletoe hung in various spots around the bar, and a large tree to the right of the doorway. It was decorated minimally, with multicolored bulbs and lights that reflected off of the bulbs nicely. There was a golden star that sat perched on the top and a red tree skirt on the bottom. It was also strangely quiet for there to be an emergency. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. His gut told him that something was off, that he’d been lied to. Or that someone had just died. Either way, he felt weird. He walked inside, not in a hurry as he was before. His steps were light, bordering on tiptoeing, and cautious. Much to his dismay, and possible doom, he realized his back pocket that held his mag stick was empty. He’d forgotten it in a rush. He’d hit himself for that later on, he figured. 

Mumbling and footsteps could be heard from upstairs every now and then that made him freeze in his place. Even still, he made for the twisted stairway that led to more rooms up above. The steps he took were calculated and slow as he worked his way up, desperate not to make any noise in case there was a threat. At the top, he found that the door to the bedroom was open just a crack, and whispers slipped through. 

“He’s probably here, right? Nobody else would burst through the doors like that. Aside from Barrett, but he’s with Marlene. “ 

“Right, right. Tifa, do I look okay? I want this to be perfect.” 

“You look fine, Cloud. Everything is gonna be great. He’s gonna be really happy, I swear.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna see if he’s downstairs.” Cloud’s voice was steady but he knew deep down that he was nervous. It was obvious. Footsteps drew closer to the stairs. Reno, as quietly as possible, hurried down the stairs and into one of the bar stools. He straightened out his shirt and jacket, perfected the few stray hairs that fell on his forehead, and pulled out a cigarette to light. The lighter he drew from his pocket proved difficult to light with sweaty hands. The minute it did, he took a long, slow drag. Nicotine burned his throat and calmed his nerves. He could see Cloud coming down the last few steps from the corner of his eye. He tried his best to stay neutral. 

“Ain’tcha supposed to be severely injured or something?” He asked, not turning to face his boyfriend. Betrayal was evident in his voice, and it was genuine. Reno had been severely concerned and it made his blood boil that he’d been made a fool of. 

“Yeah, about that…” Cloud’s voice was nervous. It was quick to hit him that he’d made a mistake. “Sorry…” 

“Damn right you oughta be. You had me worried sick, y’know that?! I thought you were-” 

“But I’m not, okay? I’m right here, I’m alright.” 

“How was I supposed to know?” Reno sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette. He blew the smoke out in a huff of frustration. His hands took the cigarette from between his lips and tapped some of the ash off the end. His turquoise eyes stung a little and he turned away from Cloud with a frown on his face. 

“I just- I needed to get you here fast, so I asked Tifa to come up with something. I didn’t know until she told me.” Cloud took steps closer towards Reno, moving to wrap his arms around his waist before Reno spoke again. 

“Don’t. I’ll put my cigarette out on you.” He threatened, but arms got wrapped around him anyway and he sighed. “Blondie, are you always this fuckin’ stubborn?” The other’s chin rested atop his head and he felt him nod. 

“I wanted to ask you something, by the way,” Cloud murmured, kissing the crown of Reno’s head, taking in the spikes that poked him. 

“Oh, did you? Could’ve said so earlier, asshole. I would’ve been here all the same, just less pissed off.” He retorted, leaning into his lover’s touch. Despite being upset, he loved the feeling of Cloud touching him. He was so gentle, so generous with him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Really, I am.” Cloud said, moving away from Reno to dig a small box from his back pocket. “Hey, Reno. Do you remember how long we’ve been together?” He pulled a silver band from the black box and slid it back into his pocket, holding the ring between his fingers. Cloud folded his hands behind his back. 

“Yeah, ‘course I do. Is this a trick or somethin’?” He snipped, turning to face Cloud. He stood before the redhead, innocent as day. Reno wasn’t buying it. He cocked an eyebrow at his lover, who stepped towards him and took his left hand. His right hand held the cigarette that he brought up to his lips. His eyes went to Cloud’s pretty, intense ones. Suddenly, something cold slipped on his ring finger and his boyfriend stepped closer, kissing his forehead. 

“Marry me, Reno Sinclair?” He murmured against his lover’s forehead. He felt him lean away, eying him up and down. Ice shot through him. Was this rejection? 

“You had Tifa scare me half to death, made me speed down the highway, almost had me crying, and give me two asthma attacks on the way here, to fuckin’ propose to me? We’ve been dating for six years, and you felt the need to do all that, plus give me a panic attack, to pro-fucking-pose to me? You idiot. You absolute, convoluted, sick, twisted bastard-”

“If you’re gonna reject me, just do it now.” Cloud huffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, bracing himself. 

“Of course I’m gonna say yes, jackass. I-,” he sighed, “I’m in love with you, Cloud.” His voice faltered. He smushed the cigarette on the table and stood to kiss his newfound fiance. Cloud’s eyes flew open, shocked by the sudden kiss. He cupped Reno’s pale face and kissed him back. Relief flowed through his veins, melting into Reno’s touch. Out of fear, they never said 'I love you' as most did. Instead, it was 'Come home soon' or 'I'll run you a bath'. They showed their love, rather than stating it. Most people that Cloud or Reno had come to love had ended up dead.

Cloud parted for air, "I'm in love with you. You don't realize how happy I am," He grinned, wrapping his arms around the man before him.


End file.
